


Speak to Me

by Dragonsandducks



Series: Mando and Ad’ika [4]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, I’m supposed to be writing crosslands but.... whoops, does anyone care, i don’t know what language they’re supposed to be speaking in canon?, is it English?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsandducks/pseuds/Dragonsandducks
Summary: He’s trying to teach the alphabet to a child who doesn’t want to learn.
Relationships: The Mandalorian & The Child
Series: Mando and Ad’ika [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560583
Comments: 29
Kudos: 464





	Speak to Me

He’s trying to teach the alphabet to a child who doesn’t want to learn. 

They’re sitting on the floor of the ship, still in the cockpit (in case there should be trouble), and the Mandalorian holds the cards he’d made with all twenty-six letters on them. 

“A,” he repeats. “Like in  _ Ad’ika. _ ” 

The child cocks their head. 

The Mandalorian sighs. “We’ll come back to it.” He flips to the next card. “B,” he says. “Like in… Baby,” he says. “Like you.” 

He thinks he’s confusing the child, because their brow furrows deeper. Then they hold their open palm out and the cards are pulled from the Mandalorian’s hands, flying wildly around the ship. 

“Hey! Cut that out,” the Mandalorian says. The cards drop to the floor, lifeless. “Okay,” he sighs, making a mental note. “New rule: no doing…  _ that _ in my ship.” 

He knows that  _ that _ has a name, but it’s not real. At least, it’s not supposed to be real. No, the force was just a story, and not… what the child was using. 

The Mandalorian gathers the cards back together and sees what’s on the top of the pile. “Here we go,” he says. “M. As in Mandalorian.” 

The child doesn’t react. He points to himself. “Mandalorian.” He points to the card. “M. Mandalorian,” he says, drawing out the first letter. 

The child smiles. “Ma,” they say cheerfully. “Ma!” 

It’s not the reaction he was expecting, but he’ll take it. “Good,” he says. 

He picks up the next card. “H,” he says. “Like helmet.” He taps lightly on his helmet. “Helmet,” he repeats. “H.” 

This, the child does not understand. “Ma,” they say. 

“No,” the Mandalorian says. “That’s M. This is H.” 

So maybe this is too complicated. He was never a very good teacher anyways, but he’s got the child saying at least a new syllable, so that’s something. Right? 

He closes his eyes and shakes his head. The cards go to the side. “That’s enough for today,  _ Ad’ika _ .” 

Of course, the child understands this perfectly. 

The Mandalorian sighs again. On the next planet, he’s going to need to find a teacher. 

**Author's Note:**

> why are all my fics short? well I don’t have much to say, I just like making cute stuff
> 
> I promise crosslands is still going up on Friday, I am way ahead which is why I’ve written so much Mandalorian fic instead of it


End file.
